La revolución de las parejas Capitulo 6
by Ashery24
Summary: Te gusta el Yaoi. Te gustan las parejas secundarias/raras/crack. Pues esta es tu colección. Esta es tu revolución. Capitulo 6: SugimoriXArata


Drabble de una de las parejas que mas me gustan SugimoriXArata. ¿Y que puedo decir de ellos? Personalmente me gustan porque es el paring al que se le nota mas feeling durante el fútbol frontier (según yo). Además haber si así no me pongo emo cada vez que recuerdo el anterior capitulo de la revolución .Y porque es un drabble ahora lo explico...

**-¿Que es "La revolución de las parejas"?:** Es una colección de one-shots(clasificados en capítulos) Yaois independientes con la única relación de que SOLO son de parejas secundarias/raras y/o crack.

**-Capitulo:** 6/¿36?(aproximadamente)

**-Titulo:** Perdón

**-Pareja:** Sugimori/Arata

**-Parejas secundarias:** Ninguna

**-Summary:** Después de los Dark Emperor(Emperadores oscuros), Sugimori sintió que no merecía el perdón de su equipo pero Arata le demuestra lo contrario

**-¿Es secundaria, rara o directamente crack?:**Secundaria

**-Como se me ocurrió esta pareja:** Como ya he dicho se les nota un feeling increíble desde que aparecen por primera vez en la serie~

**-Advertencias:** Yaoi(chicoxchico)

**-Disclaimer:** Inazuma eleven no me pertenece todo es de level-5

**-Notas(En este caso preguntas SD)extras:**

**1:**¿Porque es un drabble?  
Bueno esta historia la empezé hara cosa de unos 3-4 meses con una idea fija en mente. Pero yo soy tan pro (¿?) que no me di cuenta de que me quedaba menos de un mes para los exámenes finales. Resultado: Esta historia apenas empezada escrita en una hoja random guardada en una carpeta con intención de retomarla después de los exámenes. Pero entre una cosa y otra se me olvido completamente de que la había empezado y quedo abandonada en la susodicha carpeta durante el verano. Con el inicio del curso he cogido la carpeta y he encontrado la historia en ella. Obviamente la he retomado pero con el paso del tiempo he olvidado completamente que quería escribir y como se supone que la iba ha escribir en poco tiempo ni me apunte de que iba a ir la historia. Así que al final decidí escribir a lo random quedándome un drabble lindo y romántico pero con poca trama.

**2:**¿Porque he situado esta historia después de los Dark Emperor? Bueno Sugimori y/o Arata aparecen en tres momentos de la serie. Durante el Mikage/Brain, durante los Dark Emperor y durante el Neo Japan. Ya hay un SugimoriXArata durante/posterior al Mikage (Mi capitán de Belu-Saku) y durante el Neo (That Precious Person de Vera the Awesome-en ingles) así que decidí hacerlo durante (bueno posteriormente) los Dark Emperor para "completar" en cierta manera los tres posibles escenarios donde puede aparecer esta pareja. Hubiera sido la guinda del pastel que también lo hubiera escrito en un tercer idioma diferente del español o el ingles pero no ha podido ser XD.

* * *

Sugimori se sentía culpable. Junto a su equipo habían decidido jugar su propio estilo dejando de banda las ayudas externas y las jugadas programadas. Pero a pesar de aquella promesa, él había aceptado la piedra Alius, uniéndose a los "Dark Emperor" y dejando atrás a su equipo por un poder que creyó superior.

Les había fallado.

Se había fallado a si mismo.

Sin darse cuenta casi había llegado al campo de entrenamiento del Mikage Sennou buscando a sus jugadores. Lo mínimo que les debía era una disculpa.

Pero no sabia si los iba a encontrar. Su mayor miedo era que el Mikage se hubiera disuelto por su culpa. Por no estar ahí y hacer lo que se supone que debe hacer un capitán. Ayudar y apoyar a sus jugadores.

Cuando finalmente llego allí, y durante un instante, sus miedos parecieron hacerse realidad ya que no vio a nadie en el campo. Pero después de ese ínfimo instante se dio cuenta de que si había alguien en el campo. Había una persona entrenando en el campo del equipo, con el uniforme del equipo. Shimozuru Arata

Arata estaba practicando sus tiros. Gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y la respiración entrecortada demostraba que llevaba un buen rato entrenando. El hecho de que Arata fuera el que estaba allí le producía una extraña felicidad que Sugimori no podía (o no quería) entender. Pero lo que si sabia es que merecía un explicación de sus actos. Aunque a Arata le pudieran parecer excusas vacías.

-Arata-susurro Sugimori

El nombrado se giro sorprendido y le miró incrédulo como si no se pudiera creer lo que veía. Sugimori bajo la cabeza pensando en que ahora Arata le recriminaría, gritaría o incluso le pegaría...pero lo que recibió fue lo ultimo que esperaba. Un abrazo. Un abrazo que reflejaba el alivio y cariño que sentía Arata en estos momentos. Y Sugimori entendió. Entendió que Arata no le culpaba. Que Arata no le recriminaba. Que Arata le _amaba_. Y solo pudo decir:

-Te amo, Arata

-Yo también, Takeshi

* * *

**-Tus impresiones sobre esta pareja:** Siempre pensare que ellos ya tenían algo desde el principio :3 XD

**-Otros fics de la pareja:** Como ya he dicho en "Mi capitán" de "Belu-Saku" y "That Precious Person" de "Vera the Awesome"

**-Notas finales:**  
Información random: En los tres fics acaban abrazándose y tal pero ni un beso o.ò XD. Y este par se ve, se abrazan y se declaran así, porque si. Bueno como digo el amor entre ellos se nota a kilómetros solo que son unos cabezotas que no se dan cuenta XDDD.

Y el siguiente cap lo intentare tener lo antes posible pero como ya he dicho ya he empezado las clases así que...


End file.
